Virtual-reality (VR) systems have received significant attention because of their ability to create truly unique experiences for their users. For reference, conventional VR systems create a completely immersive experience by restricting their users' views to only VR environments/scenes.
A VR environment is typically presented to a user through a head-mounted device (HMD), which completely blocks any view of the real world. In contrast, conventional augmented-reality (AR) systems create an AR experience by visually presenting virtual images that are placed in or that interact with the real world. As used herein, the terms “virtual image” and “virtual object” may be used interchangeably and are used to collectively refer to any image rendered within a VR environment/scene.
Some VR systems also utilize one or more on-body devices (including the HMD), a handheld device, and other peripherals. The HMD provides a display that enables a user to view overlapping and/or integrated visual information (i.e. virtual images) within the VR environment. The user can often interact with virtual objects in the VR environment by using one or more peripherals and sometimes even their own body.
Continued advances in hardware capabilities and rendering technologies have greatly improved how VR systems render virtual objects. In fact, the rendering technology of VR systems has improved so much that users often forget they are still physically located in the real world. One negative result of providing such an immersive experience is that users can become disoriented, relative to the real-world, and can lose their balance and/or collide with objects in real-world while engaging with the VR environment/scene.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.